


i knew everything when i was young (cardigan)

by theglitterati



Series: Folklore x Haikyuu!! [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, First Love, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglitterati/pseuds/theglitterati
Summary: Hinata returns to Japan and reunites with Kageyama before joining the V. League.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Folklore x Haikyuu!! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850215
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	i knew everything when i was young (cardigan)

Kageyama’s phone buzzes just as he’s done cleaning up after dinner. It buzzes again, and again, and again.

He knows who it is before he picks it up.

_KAYEMGMA_

_AKGEYAMA_

_KAGEYAMA!!!!_

_YOU’RE IN MIYAGI????????????_

Even his texts are loud.

 _ya_ , Kageyama writes back.

The box pops up that tells him Hinata is typing. He waits patiently. This happens every few days, Hinata telling him stories about beach volleyball or Rio or a cool bird he saw.

_I’M IN MIYAGI TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

That’s not what he expected. There’s a flutter in Kageyama’s stomach. _rly?_

_YES RLY WHY WOULD I LIE_

_I’M COMING TO YOUR HOUSE!!!!!!!!!_

_no wait_

_HOLD ON_

Kageyama holds on for ten minutes, staring at his phone the entire time.

_OKAY OKAY_

_COME TO THE GYM!!!!!!!!!!!_

_wut gym?_

_KAGEYAMA ARE YOU DUMB._

_THE. GYM._

*

It’s dark by the time Kageyama arrives at Karasuno, but the door of the volleyball gym is open. Kageyama climbs the stairs and peeks in the doorway, staying hidden in case it’s not Hinata and he’s about to be creeping on high school kids. Oh god, what if they’re girls? They’re going to think he’s a pervert!

There’s only one person there, and he’s not a high schooler (though he kinda looks like one). The lights are dim, but even in the shadows, Hinata blazes like the sun. Kageyama’s breath hitches.

Hinata has a cart full of balls that he’s serving across the court, and watching him, Kageyama feels fifteen again, like he’s seeing him for the first time. He notices everything, the straight toss of the ball before the serve, Hinata’s steps as he runs into his jump, the crack of his hand against the ball. The choking feeling in Kageyama’s throat when he looks at him.

Hinata slams the ball into the opposite court. Kageyama doesn’t think he could have received it if he tried.

He wants to stay hidden for a while, but Hinata has always been good at noticing him, too. He spots him and sprints across the gym. Kageyama feels an urge to race him.

“Kageyaaaaamaaaaa!” Hinata stops short a foot away, the way he does before he jumps. But there’s no jump, just him standing there, grinning.

“Buh,” Kageyama says intelligently. He shakes his head. “Uh, did you break in?”

“What? No, jerkface! Natsu has a friend whose brother is on the team. He came to our house to meet me, can you believe that!? People on the team here still know about us, there’s a picture of us on the wall! Anyway, I asked him if he could get the key from his captain and he did.” Hinata stops to catch his breath. “Don’t you ever come here when you’re home?”

He doesn’t. It wouldn’t be the same without Hinata. 

“You’re making a weird face! Did you eat too much at dinner or something?”

“No. Dumbass.”

“Whatever. Come toss for me! I have something to tell you!”

He follows Hinata to the cart, trailing behind to watch him. He looks… different. He’s not skinny anymore, and—

“Did you get taller?” Kageyama asks.

Hinata pumps his fist. “Yes, you noticed! I’m 172 centimetres now!”

“That’s not something to be excited about.”

Hinata whips a ball at him. “Baka! Don’t be mean, or I won’t tell you my secret.”

Kageyama catches the ball. “Tell me!”

“No.”

“Tell me, or I won’t set for you!”

“Yeah, you will!” Yeah, he will. “But I guess I’ll tell you anyway. I’m moving back to Japan! I’m gonna play in the V League, for the Black Jackals! We’re gonna play against each other, and I’m gonna stay on the court longer than you, and then you’re gonna have to say I’m the best—”

Kageyama drops the ball.

“—player in the whole world, ‘cause I beat the King of the— Kageyama? Hello? Are you dying?”

Kageyama watches the ball roll across the floor. Stupidly, he says, “You came back?”

Hinata frowns. “Well, yeah. Duh.”

“You came back,” he repeats. Maybe if he says it enough, it will feel true.

“Dummy! How else am I gonna beat you? Of course I came back. I told you I would.” Hinata picks up the ball, squeezing it in his hands. “Are you sure you’re not sick or something? Do you need to go to the bathroom?”

Kageyama laughs, and once he starts, he can’t stop, doubling over and cackling. His head feels light and airy, kind of like a volleyball. His shoulders shake. _Hinata’s back. He’s really here._

Hinata gawks at him for a moment, then he’s laughing, too, whispering _you’re so fucking weird_ as he giggles. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Kageyama straightens up, wiping his eyes. Hinata stands in front of him, close enough to touch. “Yeah, I’m fine. Gimme the ball. Let’s play.”


End file.
